Debut y despedida
by Clau Hatake
Summary: One-Shot que relata la dulce y especial noche de pasión y amor que vivieron Kai y Hagi, el caballero de Saya.


**Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que se me hace tan linda, aclaro: a mí me encanta Hagi con Saya, pero en esta ocasión se me ocurrió hacer algo de yaoi, porque bueno, algunas veces he pensado que existe demasiada tensión entre estos dos personajes, así que aquí está esto que salió de mi loca cabecita, espero que lo disfruten mucho... perdonen las faltas ortográficas, pero... a las dos de la mañana no se tiene mucha lucidez.**

**Disclaimer:** Hagi, Kai y demás personajes del anime y manga Blood+, no me pertenecen... todos ellos son de la autoría de Asuka Katsura, yo sólo los uso para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

* * *

**Debut y despedida.**

**Capítulo único**

Desde la aparición de Hagi en sus vidas, Kai no dejaba de interrogarse acerca del por qué el caballero de Saya era considerado tan especial por su hermana y menos entendía la razón por la que esos dos eran inseparables... a todas horas del día y casi en todo momento estaban juntos. No era que le desagradara la cercanía que mantenían, pero es que parecía como si el caballero estuviera robándole la atención de su hermana, o al menos él creía que los celos que sentía eran por la reina de los quirópteros.

Después de la penosa muerte del pequeño Riku, había necesitado el apoyo de su hermana, la situación fue difícil para todos, pero para él lo fue aún más, ya que Saya estuvo ausente de sus vidas durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que estuviera viva... todo fue muy difícil en ese momento. David se sumió en el alcohol y la pérdida del cuartel del Escudo Rojo debilitó demasiado a la organización, pero ahora ya todo eso había quedado atrás, lograron recuperar a Saya, aunque hubiese sido a medias, pues ella se mantenía encerrada en sus ideas, en su mundo y casi no hablaba con nadie, únicamente lo hacía con Hagi, era por eso que la duda y los celos de Kai crecían más y más cada día, por lo que se dijo que sería buena idea analizar y observar al caballero con detenimiento, esto no le sería muy difícil, pues vivían bajo el mismo techo... así se dio a la tarea de checar cada movimiento, cada acción y cada gesto del misterioso hombre durante varios días.

Cierta noche de aquellas, Julia le insistió a Saya y a Mao que salieran a dar una vuelta, después de muchas suplicas de la doctora y un poco de presión por parte de la pequeña Lúlu, la última que quedaba de la gentuza; las cuatro salieron a despejarse un poco... la lucha contra Diva y sus caballeros llegaría pronto, así que lo más sano era enfriar sus mentes y relajarse un poco para poder dar lo mejor en la batalla, además Saya estaba cada vez más cerca de entrar a ese largo período de sueño que duraría 30 años, así que lo mejor era disfrutar de la presencia de su amiga por el tiempo que fuera posible.

Louis, David y Akihiro, habían salido a hacer algo de trabajo de investigación, por lo que al parecer, esa noche estaría solo, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver aparecer a Hagi por la puerta del departamento....

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu deber es estar con Saya?-. Interrogó el pelirrojo, obviamente extrañado por ver al caballero en casa.

- Dijeron que era una noche de chicas-. Respondió el ojinegro con su tono sereno de siempre.

- Ya veo, ¿así que te exiliaron?-. Preguntó entre burlón y desinteresado.

- Sí-. Contestó parcamente, Hagi nunca se había caracterizado por hablar demasiado.

El pelinegro se paró frente a la ventana a observar un poco los alrededores del lugar, el sitio donde estaba ubicado el departamento no era precisamente uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero había que mantener un bajo perfil, así que esa era la mejor opción de vivienda por el momento.

Para Kai era imposible apartar los ojos de su acompañante involuntario, lo miraba de arriba abajo, escudriñando cada rincón de ese hombre perfectamente hermoso que tenía delante de sí... ¡un momento! ¿Hombre perfectamente hermoso? ¿Cómo era que esas palabras habían llegado a su cabeza?, el pelirrojo se asombró de los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento... pensó que tal vez había observado demasiado a Hagi en los días anteriores y que estaba siendo víctima de una mala pasada de su mente.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, pero eso se había convertido en algo verdaderamente imposible... estaba solo con Hagi y esa noche el caballero lucía arrebatadoramente bello, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana se encargaba de darle un aire de misticismo que lo hacía más atrayente. En un impulso, Kai se levantó del sillón que mantenía ocupado y se dirigió al lugar donde el apuesto caballero se encontraba parado admirando la noche...

- Hagi... yo... no sé qué me sucede... me siento extraño contigo-. Soltó así nada más, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber tenido el valor de confesarse sin ningún pudor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Lo disimuló bien, pero la verdad era que la declaración del pelirrojo lo había descolocado, no se la esperaba.

- No lo sé, es sólo que... creo que te he observado demasiado y...-. Para estas instancias, ya se encontraba bastante nervioso.

- Y ¿Qué pasa con eso?-. Volvió a cuestionar sin perder su semblante serio, pero por dentro tenía un hervidero de emociones que estaba costándole controlar.

- Bueno yo...-. Un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. - Creí que tú no me agradabas, algunas veces, más bien muchas, te sentí como un rival, pero hoy... hoy supe que no te veo de esa forma, creo que me... ¡rayos, esto es muy difícil!, sin embargo debo decírtelo... Hagi, creo que tú... tú me gustas-. Las mejillas del joven Miyagusuku se encendieron por la vergüenza que le causaba haber externado sus sentimientos.

- Entonces... ¿Qué propones?ó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, esperando a que el chico le hiciera la propuesta que tanto ansiaba.

- Una noche... ámame sólo por esta noche, estamos solos y yo me muero por sentirte-. Pidió suplicante, el ver que Hagi no había reaccionado mal por su confesión hizo que se sintiera valiente para pedirle tal cosa.

- Bien... que así sea-. Concedió sin dudarlo ni por un solo segundo. El pelinegro se acercó a Kai y lo tomó por la cintura, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, como para comprobar que ambos deseaban lo que se avecinaba.

De un momento a otro, el caballero ya había aprisionado los labios de Kai con los suyos, lo que empezara como un simple roce terminó convirtiéndose en un beso voraz y demandante que tuvieron que romper por la inevitable falta de aire... ambos estaban jadeantes, en sus ojos podía notarse claramente un brillo de deseo, llevaban conviviendo demasiado tiempo y los dos querían que eso pasara... el pelirrojo confirmó entonces que los celos no eran por Saya, él a quien celaba era a Hagi. Envidiaba a su hermana por tenerlo tan cerca, por poder respirar su aroma y porque sabía que cuando ella se sentía desfallecer, su refugio eran los brazos de su caballero. Como hubiera deseado él poder hacer eso en los momentos que se sentía morir, pero no, él no tenía esa dicha, así que esa noche iba a disfrutar al máximo el hecho de poder estar entre los brazos de la persona que amaba, porque era verdad, él no sólo gustaba de Hagi, no, en él había un sentimiento más profundo por el hombre que cuidaba de su hermana... Kai sentía amor por el pelinegro.

Hagi tomó a su pareja de la mano, lo condujo hasta su habitación y una vez ahí se dio a la tarea de besar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se deshacía de la molesta ropa que ambos llevaban encima... ¿quién diría que detrás de esa máscara de seriedad, se encontraba un hombre por demás apasionado? Ya estando completamente desnudos los dos, el pelinegro tomó entre sus brazos a Kai y lo depositó en la cama con mucha ternura y sutileza

Cuando Hagi comenzó a besar, a lamer y a mordisquear el cuello del pelirrojo, este no pudo evitar dejar salir uno que otro suspiro y algún gemidito de placer, sin duda alguna aquella era una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo...

Siendo un quiróptero, el caballero no pudo negarse el pacer de beber un poco de la sangre de aquel a quien amaba, como esa sería su primera y su única noche juntos, quería llevar su sabor por toda la eternidad, así que con suma delicadeza hundió sus colmillos en el delicado cuello del pelirrojo un "¡Aaaaah!", fue todo lo que salió de su boca, después de la mordida sintió como Hagi lamía las pequeñas heridas que le había provocado.

El pelinegro abandonó el cuello y comenzó a deslizar su boca por ese pecho hermoso y bronceado, cuando llegó al ombligo se detuvo un instante a juguetear en esa zona, introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad y la movía en forma circular, provocando que Kai soltara gemidos que a él lo excitaban sobremanera.

Hagi notó que el miembro de su pareja pedía atención a gritos, así que se dirigió hasta esa parte. Primero lo recorrió completamente con su lengua y después lo introdujo todo en su boca, lo degustaba como si fuera el manjar más rico que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Ante tales cuidados, el pelirrojo se corrió en la boca de su compañero y este bebió el líquido como si fuese un elíxir de vida, limpió con su lengua los últimos rastros de la sustancia viscosa que había quedado en el miembro de su amante y después atacó sus labios nuevamente con un beso profundo y apasionado.

Buscando volver a encender los ánimos de su amante y disfrutar al máximo la delicada experiencia de pertenecerse, el caballero comenzó a acariciar de nuevo a Kai, no había un solo milímetro de esa piel tostada que no hubiera sido recorrido ya por las hábiles manos de Hagi... sólo unos minutos le tomó al pelinegro hacer reaccionar nuevamente el miembro de su pareja.

Hagi ofreció tres de sus dedos a Kai para que los ensalivara. - "¡Qué hermosa visión!"-. Pensó Hagi. - "Es la imagen más hermosa que han contemplado mis ojos"-. El ver al pelirrojito sexy introduciendo sus dedos en su boca y lamiéndolos de la forma más sensual, fue una verdadera experiencia para el caballero.

Una vez que los dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, Hagi se dio a la tarea de preparar con ellos a Kai, cuando consideró que estuvo listo subió las piernas del pelirrojo a sus hombros y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la estrecha cavidad, lo hacía lentamente para no lastimar a su pareja y causarle la menor cantidad posible de dolor, pero esto fue imposible, Kai era virgen obviamente y la intromisión del enorme miembro del caballero le causó mucho dolor, pero aún así le pidió que no se detuviera. Una vez que estuvo dentro completamente esperó un poco para comenzar a moverse, empezó lenta y cadenciosamente, pero poco a poco aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad de las embestidas, con una estocada profunda llegó hasta el punto sensible del pelirrojo que sólo se limitaba a dejar salir de su boca sonoros gemidos, siguió embistiendo y embistiendo mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba la cadera de su amante y con la otra lo masturbaba... en una última y fuerte embestida que dio el caballero, ambos llegaron al clímax... ambos estaban jadeantes y bañados en sudor, Hagi salió lentamente del interior de Kai y se recostó a su lado, después lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo...

- Gracias, esta noche me llevaste al cielo-. El pelirrojo terminó, aparte de rendido, completamente pleno y feliz, pues maravillosamente tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera compartir una noche con su persona especial.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un dulce beso que Hagi depositó en sus labios, después de unos minutos de únicamente gozar de la compañía del otro, el caballero se levantó y se vistió bajo la mirada atenta de Kai, se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y le dio un último beso, uno más candente que cualquiera de los que le había dado en toda la noche, era obviamente el beso del adiós.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, salió de la habitación dejando a Kai sólo con la satisfacción de que le había pertenecido al ser que más amaba y, aunque fuera por una única noche, él siempre llevaría consigo el recuerdo de ese momento especial. Hagi se sentó en la sala a tocar aquella canción que Saya le había enseñado tiempo atrás, esa triste melodía iba dedicada ahora al hombre que había dejado en aquella habitación, iba ofrendada a ese a quien amaba desde hacía algún tiempo, tristemente o felizmente ¿quién podría saberlo? esa noche había sido la de su debut y despedida.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?, espero de todo corazón que sí y les pido, no... les suplico que se tomen unos minutitos de su valiosísimo tiempo para dejarme aunque sea un review chiquitito, para que así yo sepa si esta locura fue de su agrado o no.**

**Si esto les ha gustado, podría aventurarme a escribir cosas de otras parejas que me imagino de esta serie, si no, prometo no volver a intentarlo. **


End file.
